thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Acceptance
This is the fifty-sixth episode of Die Another Day. Story “Well, it’s time for us to go out. We finally have a chance to kill that son of a bitch Cecil,” Harvey states. “Can I go?” Molly asks. “You can’t Molly. You’re pregnant, and I don’t want to risk the life of your unborn child,” Harvey answers. “I’ll stay behind with you,” Johnny states. “Thank you, Johnny,” Molly states. “You’re welcome Molly,” Johnny replies. “I’m also going to stay behind. I’m going to go cheer up Tori,” Jack states. “Alright Jack,” Trace replies. Harvey, Trace, Tai, Kat, Cassie, Miranda, Raymond, Jason, Mark, Elliott, Claire, Zane, Dante, Joselyn, and Nolan hop into several armored vehicles along with several other unnamed Excelsior members. They then drive out to IKEA as Jack walks up to Tori’s room. He opens the door. “What do you want?” Tori asks. “Tori, I’m going to show you something,” Jack answers. “What do you want to show me?” Tori asks. “Something amazing,” Jack answers. Tori and Jack then leave the base and walk along a forested path. “Where are we going?” Tori asks. “You’ll see Tori. You’ll be so amazed,” Jack answers. The two of them then walk towards a massive field full of flowers. It was so peaceful and relaxing. “It looks so pretty,” Tori states. Tori then happily runs around. This was what Jack wanted. He wanted to see Tori happy. “Thank you Jack,” Tori states as she giggles, “It’s nice being happy for a change.” “You’re welcome Tori,” Jack replies. The armored vehicles then approach the IKEA. “Finally. Cecil will pay,” Miranda states. “We need to find him first,” Raymond replies. The group then exits the armored vehicles and they enter IKEA. “It’s so massive. Just rows upon rows of Swedish furniture,” Kat states. “Let’s not get lost,” Mark replies. The group then walk around the IKEA. Suddenly, several Systrike members appear and attack. “Alright. Kill as many of them as possible,” Trace states. Several Excelsior and Systrike members were killed. Miranda then walked forwards. “Miranda, what are you doing?!” Cassie shouts. “Getting my revenge,” Miranda answers. Miranda then kills several Systrike members. A bullet then hits her in the stomach. Kat then runs to Miranda and drags her back. Miranda then rapidly breathes as Kat stabilizes her. “What are you doing?” Miranda asks. “Getting a bullet out of you,” Kat answers. Kat then removes the bullet from Miranda’s abdomen with a pair of pliers. Kat then pours peroxide on the injury and she wraps it up in bandages. “I don’t recommend immediately springing back into action. You need time to rest,” Kat states. “Fine,” Miranda replies. Tai, Trace, and Harvey lead a charge of Excelsior members while Kat stays behind to look after the injured Miranda, with Mark and Dante staying behind to guard Kat and Miranda. “Is she going to live?” Dante asks. “Yes,” Kat answers, “But, it’s going to take time to heal.” The charge eventually finds Cecil and Carson. “So, you finally made it here. I knew you would eventually track me down,” Cecil states. “Where’s Phillip Bragg?” Harvey asks. “I’ll never tell you where he is. You’ll never know,” Cecil answers. “Cut the crap Cecil,” Cassie states, “I know you know where he is.” “I’ll never tell you!” Cecil shouts. “Looks like we’re going to have to do this the hard way,” Tai replies. Cecil then fights against Tai, Harvey, Trace, and Cassie. Cecil then knocks Trace upside the head with an iron rod, causing him to drop to the ground. "Trace!" Cassie shouts. “Give up Cecil,” Tai states, “You’re not going to win.” “I’m not giving up,” Cecil replies. As Cecil fends off Tai and Trace, he was unable to detect a move by Cassie, resulting in Cecil having his chest slashed by her. Cecil then drops to his knees in complete fear. Tai grabs a machete and he holds it to Cecil’s throat. “Go ahead. Do it already,” Cecil states, “You’ll never get any information out of me.” Tai then cuts off Cecil’s head. Cecil’s head flew off in another direction as his now headless body crumpled to the ground. A massive TV then played a signal. Phillip Bragg then appeared on the TV screen. “So, Cecil’s dead now. I knew it would come to this. Come find me. Prove that you’re the greater warriors, or are you afraid. The choice is yours,” Phillip states. The signal then cuts off. “You’ll tell us where Phillip Bragg is,” Harvey states. “I will never,” Carson replies. “You will, in time. Grab him. We’re taking him with us,” Harvey states. Carson’s hands are put in handcuffs as he is marched out of the IKEA. Kat, Miranda, Mark, and Dante follow as they exit the building, ready to learn the location of Phillip Bragg and end the threat that is Systrike. Back at the base, Trace lies in the medical bay. "What happened to Trace?" Tai asks. "When he was originally shot, the bullet lodged just a few inches from his brain. When Cecil hit him over the head, it drove the bullet into his brain, causing some significant brain damage. Expect noticeable personality changes," Kat answers. "I just hope that he's the same man, but I fear that he will end up like Phineas Gage. That man got an iron spike through the brain and he was never the same again," Tai replies. Cast *Tai Lewis *Izzy Welch *Trace Oxford *Tori Miller *Johnathan White *Casey *Cassie Weathers *Molly *Kat *Phoebe *Nolan *Kari Lewis *Miranda Moore *Jack O'Connor *Joselyn Palestina *Harvey Wilson *Wesley *Meredith *Valerie *Jason *Mark *Elliott *Raymond *Claire *Dante *Zane Wild *Cecil *Carson *Phillip Bragg (Video Screen) Deaths *Cecil Trivia *Last appearance of Cecil.